Nidaria
Nidaria (HD 117618) Andolian Protectorate Distance from Sol 124 ly System security rating 3/5 System civilian population 11,783,992 Number of assigned police squadrons: 20 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 5 System jump gate coordinates 14798126 Ascension 13 32 25 Declination -47 16 16 Stars in system (single-star system) HD 117618, 1.05 solar masses, 1.19 solar radii, metallicity +0.04 Fe/H, spectral class G2 V Non-CHZ planets Nidaria 1, 56.6 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 26 days, semi-major axis 0.18 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.42, equilibrium temperature 664 K, uninhabited Non-CHZ moons Nidaria 1 b, 1.21 Earth masses, 1.1 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 670 K, uninhabited CHZ planets Nidaria 2, 64 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 318 days, semi-major axis 0.93 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.0, equilibrium temperature 292.4 K, uninhabited CHZ moons Nidaria 2 b, 1.24 Earth masses, 1.15 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 290 K, population 5,693,740 Nidaria 2 c, 1.11 Earth masses, 1.0 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 285 K, population 5,958,639 Jump Gate Station: Level 15, distance from jump gate 0.18 AU System Details Nidaria is a fairly important system in the Protectorate as it is a source of rare materials, minerals, and metals. The system has a massive asteroid belt between 1.5 and 4.5 AU which is very densely concentrated with asteroids. This asteroid belt is also the source of the system’s low security rating, as pirates often lurk in it to catch miners and traders trying to do a little mining to earn extra money. Many of the larger asteroids are claimed by the IMG. If you plan to do mining in Nidaria, a Conqueror, Lanerunner, or other suitably powerful ship is essential. An Okhotsk Class Cruiser will do well in this system, but we know that most people are not able to afford one of these ships. A stock Dominator should be able to get through a normal trading run without taking too much damage if you avoid the asteroid belt, as pirates are a rare sight inside of the belt. Note that Mystic Drive Yards, Brock Industries and New Severodvinsk Shipyards all have minor factories in this system, so huge transport carriers transporting new ships to dealers in other systems can often be seen here. A dealer devoted exclusively to sales of the Arkhangelsk is located near the first planet, on the same orbit. This dealer is based on a Level 13 station with a whole squadron of police devoted solely to its defense, in addition to many overlapping flak turrets. A raiding group of UEO ships from New Cov attacked this station once with the result of a total defeat for the UEO forces, which were outnumbered and outgunned by the Andolian naval forces in the system as well as an impromptu fleet of hunter ships that joined the Andolian squadrons in repelling the attack. After this battle, Governor Ubanov of Chandra requested that the Protectorate begin investigating the rumors that New Cov was falling into anarchy. This began a long argument between the Protectorate and the AIS, eventually resulting in an unofficial Andolian naval presence in New Cov, although the Andolian ships are only allowed to fire on pirate ships within a certain distance of the jump gate, and numerous “malfunctions” on the jump gate caused the sensors on board the Andolian ships to be effectively blinded for long periods of time. While the Andolian ships could not know for sure what was going on around them while their sensors were being repaired, many pirate ships are rumored to have come in and out of New Cov. In addition to this harassment, which was carried out with the full knowledge and approval of the AIS, pirate ships also stay just outside the exclusion zone, outside of which Andolian ships are not permitted by the AIS to fire on them. In Nidaria, however, the governor, Ivan Korolev, had found a simple solution to the problem. All outbound traffic was not permitted to jump to New Cov, a restriction which was under serious consideration for being implemented in all Andolian systems. However, the Andolian leaders decided that there were many legitimate reasons for going to New Cov, and ordered Korolev to retract the restriction, which he did at once. The AIS were pleased with the way things had turned out… until they discovered that shipments of rare materials from Nidaria to any AIS system had been canceled “until such a time as these systems are considered to be secure enough for us to send shipments through them without losing the shipment and the transport ships to pirate attacks.” This restriction is still in effect today; if you buy rare materials in Nidaria, you cannot even jump through an AIS system, let alone sell the rare materials there, without being given criminal status. However, this difficulty can be overcome with a permit; permits to transport Nidarian rare materials through AIS space are available at any station in Nidaria for 1000 credits, which is more money than you would probably make on the cargo run. It is far better to mine rare materials from the asteroid belt and sell them at stations in Nidaria, not to mention more profitable. Note that Arkhangelsk fighters are sold in this system at a 10% discount at the dealer due to the fact that they are made in-system and there are no transport costs because they are made at the same station where they are sold. To make huge profits, come into Nidaria with a cargo of ship system modules and go out with a cargo of neutronium- and avoid the asteroid belt. There are several tourist attractions in this system, so a Starconnect hub is located on the jump gate station. Ships such as the Astral Wing, Wyrm Class Cruiser, and Explorer Transport are good ships to have in this system, since they are fairly tough and have huge cargo holds for maximum profits. Category:Star Systems Category:Single-star Star Systems Category:Mining Hubs Category:Industrial Hubs Category:Transport Hubs